fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison Heart
*Homeplace: Little Creek Hospital *Years active: 1980s - present Roleplayed *Heart's Medicine: Season One *Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears *Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal *Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Starred *Zhang Ziyi *Princess Anna *Lucy Wilde Info Allison Heart is an playable character, and actress in the Heart's Medicine series. She plays a role in Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears, and friends with Emily O'Malley. Appearance Dr. Allison Heart is faced and dressed like Zhang Ziyi's actress. Allison wears a pink collar T-shirt with the doctor coat, and deep gray skirt with white high heels. Gallery Heart's Medicine Stickers.JPG|My team added this awesome iMessage sticker pack to Heart's Medicine - Time to Heal. Download or update this game to use all stickers for free! Will you let me know how you like it? Heart's Medicine Stickers 2.JPG|Favorite characters (Part 2). Awarded Apps.JPG|My game came Somclose to winning a Dutch Gaming Award, and now I have another chance! Steam is giving out awards for the best games, nominated by players, so I hope you will all nominate Time to Heal! ~Love, Allison Heart. Allison Heart Delicious Emily's Hopes and Fears.jpeg|Plays a role in Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears. Heart's Medicine Time to Heal.JPG|My Best Friends Ever! Hearts-Medicine-Time-to-Heal.jpg Allison Heart Profile Picture.jpg|Allison profile picture. Allison Heart Emergency Room.jpeg|Black Friday at the ER... (May your Black Friday be a lot safer than Angela's! Remember to wear your shoes with traction, and always be aware of your surroundings.) Allison Heart Apple.JPG|An apple a day... Allison Heart Halloween.JPG|What's halloween without a little FAKE BLOOD? Allison Heart World Animal Day.JPG|Happy World Animal Day! Heart's Medicine Time to Heal Nomination.JPG|My film was nominated in best casual film! Allison Heart Hug Doctor.JPG|Have you hugged a doctor today? Allison Heart Courageous Kind.JPG|Be courageous. Be kind. Allison Heart 4th of July.JPG|Have a safe 4th of July! Kelly Chen singing in the concert yesterday, Let's Celebrate! Allison Heart Spread the fun.JPG|Help spread the fun! Allison Heart 10000 Likes.JPG|10,000 Likes! Thank you! Allison Heart Introduction.JPG Angela Napoli Allison Heart Best.JPG|Best Black Friday Ever! ~Angela Napoli to Allison Heart Allison Heart December 2016.jpg|Mama! I saved a man! Allison heart Family.jpg|My "family"! I can't imagine celebrating Christmas without them! Who do you love to celebrate the holidays with? Allison Heart and Earl.jpg|C'mon Earl, just give it a chance! After all, you liked me after you got to know me a bit... Allison Heart Fell In Love.png|Allison Heart felling in love. Try as I might, I just can't get him out of my mind! Every time I pass him in the hall, my heart skips a beat! But how do I know if he's The One?? Valentine's Day Romance. Jenny Garcia News.JPG|Attention, everyone! Little Creek Hospital is flaming up! Caught in fiery blaze! I'm standing in front of Little Creek Hospital... ~Jenny Garcia Heart's Medicine Time to Heal Oliver Lab.jpg|Oliver! What have I told you about messing around in the lab! You could blow up the whole hospital.... now where is your cage? "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING" -Oliver, the guinea pig Category:Actors/Actresses